Any% (Valens) by JimB
IMPERIA Weapons * Bandit, Secutor ** Lignator 15 5200D Syrna (All), Trikata (Water), Pirgos (Air, Earth), Orus (Fire) * Ludo, Valens, Murmillo ** Crowbill 20 8250D Trikata (Water), Cro Beska (All), Pirgos (Air, Earth), Belfort (All), Orus (Fire) * Centurion ** Tschehouta 22 7020D Trikata (Water), Pirgos (Air, Earth), Orus (Fire) ** Stone Maul 22 8640D Cro Beska (Earth) ** Falchion 22 6210D Belfort () * Channeler ** Naboot 12 9792D Syrna (Fire), Cro Beska (Fire), Orus (Fire) ** Bo 15 11880D Belfort (Air) Pirgos * recruit ** Bandit Chryseida Pop 0%, ML 0 ** Secutor Serwacy Pop 0%, ML 0 * "Pirgos Training" ** Final Exam * "Civilis League of Pirgos" (very random opponent selection, maybe worth a reselect) ** || Open Battle III ** ||| Open Battle V * recruit ** Centurion Lampolo Pop 5%, ML 0 * "Pirgos Comminus" || + || (OR III + I) (OR "Agony of Saturno" 3 waves) ** (II Brutus Atrox (start at the back to get the height advantage on the boxes) + II Eminus) ** I Tirocinium + III Arcanum (4 Channelers) * TOURNEY ** requires 5 Gladiators Belfort * recruit ** Centurion Deireoe Pop 0%, ML 1 * "Challenge of Lykos": |||| + |||| ** IIII Pack Mentality ** IIII Dark Moon (retreat to the high platforms for small wolves) * "Glory of Imperia" 5%: Choose any three (first three are easiest, low level opponents), victory when only one opponent is alive * TOURNEY * equip Lampolo with Bronze Plate Trikata * "People's League of Trikata": Choose any three * "Survive Trikata" 10% 700D (Waves Battle): Survive 3/4 battles (1 medium alone) * TOURNEY 2000D ** Bloody Halo Finals I: One opponent is Level 3 ** Bloody Halo Finals II: Arena is parted into 2 areas by crates, put strongest gladiators to the 2 slots outside * recruit ** (Murmillo Leentje Pop 0%, ML 0) ** Channeler Maillie Pop 33%, ML 2 * buy accesoires (damage reduction and talisman) 6000D+2*3000D * sell Heavy Gorget (3000D) Syrna * recruit Murmillo Waleryjan (Lv.3) Pop 0%, ML 0 (2325D) * "Spirit of the Valkyrie" Females, Fee: 1000D: |||| + |||| * "Civilis Antiquitis": ||| + ||| ** ||| versus School of Antonio (3 vs 5 Amazons with Flirt) ** III versus Brutus Ferinus (might be worth rerolling if too many Lv. 4 opponents) * TOURNEY Cro Beska * recruit ** Dervish (with recruit glitch, ~18000D to spent for <750D|900D (Crowbill (8250) for Valens, Stone Maul (8640D) for Lampolo), Glossy Attic (640D, Helmet) for Lampolo) * expel ** Bandit * "Imperia Untamed" of Lykos", Fee: 500D: Choose any four * "Quarrel in the Maw" 800D (Murmillo Duel) (OR "Mongrel Siege" "Imperia Untamed") * TOURNEY 5000D (Waves Battle (3 waves)) Orus * "Fury & Flame League" of Lykos", "Imperia Untamed": ||| + ||| + || ** II Adversary's Pyre Air Affinity OR Entrant's Fervor Water Affinity ** III Curse of Miscreation: 2 vs 1 Minotaur Battle (safe strat is to start on top of the stairs, Minotaurs strongest attack is Rampage) * Option 1 "Assembly of Imperia" ||| + || ** II Cultus Ocularis: 3 Mediums vs 3 Heavies (the other II battle require 3 heavies in the school) ** III Masters of the Arcane: slow battle against 4 channelers (the other III battle has too many strong heavies as opponents) * Option 2 "Civilis League of Orus" || + || or ||| + | (opponents are randomly selected) ** I Civilis Orus I: a lot of light gladiators ** III Civilis Orus V: 1 vs 1 * TOURNEY (with neutral archer team against 3 Minotaurs) Syrna * IMPERIA CHAMPIONSHIP